vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Vicki
The brother-sister relationship between the human Matt Donovan and the deceased vampire Vicki Donovan. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Matt Donovan and Vicki Donovan are siblings, but their relationship was rather father and daughter. Vicki was a bad-girl who experimented with drugs, while Matt was a popular football player, and Matt looked at his sister more like a little girl, though he tried his best to look after her in their mother's absence. After the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls, Vicki was attacked by Damon Salvatore on several occasions; the first incident resulted in Vicki being hospitalized for what doctors believed was an animal attack. While she was in the hospital, Matt, along with Jeremy Gilbert, took care of her. After Damon attacked her again following his escape from his cell in the Salvatore basement, he ultimately healed her with his blood and killed her, turning her into a vampire. After Vicki's transformation, she began to act erratically, leading Matt to believe she was on a drug binge. He tried his best to help her following her return to their house, but Vicki wasn't receptive. The last time they saw each other was in Haunted, when Matt and Vicki attended the Halloween party at the high school. It was there that Vicki became overwhelmed with bloodlust as a result of being a newly-turned vampire, and she attacked Jeremy--and later, Elena--in the parking lot, forcing Stefan to kill her in order to save them. Afterward, the cover story was that Vicki had run away, which is what Matt believed until her body was found by Caroline in the woods in Let The Right One In. Season Three After Jeremy was revived by Bonnie Bennett, the door between the world of the living and the dead was accidentally opened, and Vicki returned as a ghost. Matt discovered that his sister was back and he tried to do everything possible to see her. However, Vicki (with help from the powerful witch Esther) tricked Matt performing a spell that allowed her to physically interact with the living world, though she could only be seen by mediums like Jeremy or Matt. When she tried to kill Elena under Esther's orders, Matt ultimately stepped in to stop her and was forced to accept Vicki's death to prevent more of his loved ones from being harmed. Season Four In Memorial, Matt lit a lantern in the sky in honor of Vicki during the Mystic Falls Gang's memorial service to all the loved ones they had lost in the past two years. In Stand By Me, Matt and Elena bonded over their dead siblings in the stoner den at the high school, where Matt showed her that Jeremy and Vicki's initials were graffitied on one of the walls. Once Elena has returned home, Matt cries alone in his truck over the loss of his sister and good friend. Season Five In 500 Years of Solitude, all of the ghost loved ones of the Mystic Falls Gang gather in the Salvatore living room to pass on messages to their friends and family through Jeremy and Bonnie. Vicki told Bonnie to tell Matt that she loves him and added that he needed to stop hanging out with Rebekah, which demonstrated that she had continued watching over him from the Other Side. In Resident Evil, Matt was killed by a Traveler acting as a Passenger in Sheriff Forbes' body, and was temporarily taken to the Other Side until he could reunite his spirit with his body. Once there, he ran into Kol Mikaelson, who informed him that the Other Side was unraveling because of a spell, which allowed the spirits to see each other if they wanted to, and added that the witches on the Other Side were really nervous about it. Matt realized that if he could see Kol, he could see Vicki, and managed to track her down. However, Vicki was more concerned about getting Matt back to his body, because she, too, knew that something was wrong on the Other Side, and wanted to make sure Matt wasn't stuck there. The wind started whipping around them as they ran through the woods, and though Vicki tried to stop them, Matt insisted that he could bring her back with him. The wind started sucking Vicki into a portal, and though Matt tried his best to hold onto her, Vicki reminded him that she was already dead, unlike him, and allowed herself to be sucked into oblivion to save him. Matt was so upset by her loss, he fell to his knees and started to cry until Kol convinced him to go back to his body and warn the rest of his friends about what was happening so they could fix it before the Other Side (and everyone else in it) was destroyed. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, Quotes Season Three :Vicki: You have got no business in the stoner pit. :Matt: I figured you'd feel comfortable here. :Vicki: Touché. :Matt: So what do you mean, that I can help you come back? :Vicki: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But, there is a way that I can be free of that. :Matt: How? :Vicki: I know this sounds crazy, but I have help from the Other Side. :Matt: The Other Side? :Vicki: I can be a part of this life again, Matt, instead of being on the other side, all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore, either. :Matt: What do I have to do? :Vicki: Matt, please. :Matt: I can't let you hurt anyone Vicki. :Vicki: I won't, I'll stop. Just please don't make me go. :Matt: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here. :Vicki: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. :Matt: Neither did I, but I have to let you go. Goodbye, Vick. :- Smells Like Teen Spirit. ---- Season Five :Matt: Vick? :Vicki: Matty, I'm here. :Matt: I'm here now, it's okay. :Vicki: No, listen to me, it's not okay. Something's wrong. Look at this place, Matty, you need to get to your body and go back. :Matt: Look, I'm not leaving you, okay? We're getting out, take my hand. :Vicki: Matt, no! :Matt: Take my hand! :Vicki: Matt! :Matt: I won't let you go! :Vicki: Matt, I love you... but I'm already dead. :- Resident Evil. Gallery 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png 101-128-Matt~Vicki-The_Falls.png 101-149-Matt-Vicki-MF_Hospital.png 101-150~Matt-Vicki.png 101-151-Matt~Vicki.png 102-027~Matt-Vicki.png 102-028-Matt~Vicki.png 102-030~Matt-Vicki.png 102-031-Matt~Vicki.png 102-042-Matt-Vicki.png 102-043~Matt-Vicki.png 102-044-Matt~Vicki.png 102-069-Matt~Vicki.png 102-070~Matt-Vicki.png 102-126~Matt-Vicki.png 103-077~Matt~Vicki.png 103-078-Matt~Vicki.png 106-133~Jeremy~Matt-Vicki.png 106-134~Jeremy-Matt~Vicki.png 107-009-Matt~Vicki.png 107-010~Matt-Vicki.png 107-056-Matt~Vicki.png 107-057~Matt-Vicki.png 107-058-Matt-Vicki.png 107-059~Matt-Vicki.png 107-060-Matt~Vicki.png 107-061-Matt-Vicki.png 107-096~Matt-Vicki.png M&v.jpeg Matt.d.jpeg Slts.jpeg S3.jpeg Vm.jpeg Smells like teen spirit.jpeg Mv.jpeg Matt&vicki.jpeg Vicki pic 2.png TVD_1072.jpg TVD_1074.jpg TVD_1080.jpg TVD_1107.jpg TVD_1109.jpg TVD_1110.jpg 816-011~Damon~Matt-Vicki.png 816-012~Damon-Matt~Vicki.png 816-015-Matt~Vicki.png 816-016~Matt-Vicki.png 816-079~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-080-Matt~Vicki~Peter.png 816-081~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-083-Matt~Vicki~Peter.png 816-085-Matt~Vicki-Peter.png 816-086~Matt-Vicki~Peter.png 816-162~Matt-Tyler-Vicki.png Trivia *Both Matt and Vicki have died at least once and have been on the Other Side. **Matt has been there temporarily and has seen Vicki shortly before she was sucked into oblivion in Season Five. **Vicki died her second death as a vampire and has been on the Other Side for the majority of the show, until she was sucked into oblivion. *Both Matt and Vicki have dated and slept with a member of the Gilbert Family. **Matt dated Elena Gilbert in his early high school years until she met and fell in love with Stefan Salvatore. Also, Elena and Matt were each other's first loves, which was implied by Caroline Forbes some time in the series. **Vicki dated and has slept with Elena's brother/biological cousin. They were forced to break up however being Vicki shortly died during the series' first season. *They have both been killed at least once by a Salvatore brother, whether it be temporarily or permanently. See also Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships